Online social networking sites have been rapidly gaining in popularity. Often, users are members of various social networking sites simultaneously, and often maintain an overlapping network of “friends” or interlinked members on each of those social network sites.
In addition, users will often post to one social network site. Consequently different information about the user's friends may be obtained when accessing different social network sites.